


Relentless

by UglyCloud



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bad Puns, Blushing, Chat Noir Needs A Hug, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Marichat, Puns & Word Play, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 01:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19843099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyCloud/pseuds/UglyCloud
Summary: Adrien visit's Marinette's balcony as Chat Noir because he think's she hates him and doesn't want to be friends.





	Relentless

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me critique/feedback, This is pretty much my first fanfic ever, so thanks for reading and i'm sorry if it sucks.

Chat Noir crashed onto Marinette's balcony.

"Well, Look what the cat dragged in!"

Marinette doubled over in laughter, "Cats always land on their feet, right Chat Noir?"

Chat recovered from his awkward position, standing upright, before inching closer. "Since when do you pun, _Purr_ incess?"

'Princess' rolled her eyes with a smile, before changing the subject.

"So why are you here?"

"Why do you think?" He grinned and leaned closer, His next words were paired with a sheepish smile. "To see you, Marinette."

"You’re suspiciously sweet, Chat Noir." In contrast to her words, her expression was soft.

Without the mask, she always seemed so nervous, she’s always stutters around him. With the mask, she seemed so calm around him, clear-headed.

Realizing how close he was, He took a step back. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable like she is when he’s around her as Adrien.

What more could he do though? He was already at her balcony. Late at night. Uninvited. He needs to think things through, He doesn't want to blow his shot at being friends, at least as Chat Noir.

"Hello? Earth to Chat Noir? You there?" She waved her palm in front of his face. Chat snapped to attention. He was so lost in thought he neglected his conversation. Chat turned red. What was up with him today? Chat Noir doesn't get nervous! He's supposed to be smooth. Hopefully she didn't notice how off his game is today.

She seemed worried about him.

“Kitty, are you okay?”

He nodded in response, maybe he was so out of it because of how much he was worrying. He needed to loosen up! Sure he’s Adrien, but Marinette doesn’t know that!

“Are those croissants?” He pointed toward a plate off to the side.

"So you were just after my pastries the whole time!" Marinette jokingly accused.

Chat Noir smiled. "They always look good in the display."

"Still sounding suspicious, Chat Noir." She sing-songed.

"Are you accusing me of lying, _Purr_ incess?" He said mischievously, jumping off the railing.

He practically purred. Wait. Was he purring? He ignored it, maybe it would go away.

"Something like th-," She cut herself off, expression etched with confusion.

"Are you.. Purring, Chat Noir?"

Oh God, it did not go away! It’s still Chat’s turn to be flustered. It's best to play it cool, right?

"Um, yes, I do that. Sometimes.."

Idiot!

Marinette laughed at that. "That's adorable! You really are a cat!"

He sputtered out of embarrassment. "A-Adorable?!"

Before further thought on that topic, Marinette started talking again.

"Y'know, I can tell when you're flustered, Chat Noir, your hair stands on end!" She giggled before adding the next part, "And you turn tomato red, too."

Chat had nothing he could say to defend himself, so that's exactly what happened. Marinette couldn’t see it, but his blush went to his collarbone. Although, that didn’t stop her from snickering.

He swallowed. "You.. You’re relentless, you know that?"


End file.
